Slow Down
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Adam is pulled over on a deserted road, never suspecting how drastically his life is about to change. Language, AU, psycho!Jeff, M/M, warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Slow Down  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I make no money off this & this work does not reflect on the real lives of the wrestlers portrayed.  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, AU, psycho!Jeff, graphic non-con  
><strong>**Summary: Adam is pulled over on a deserted road, never suspecting how drastically his life is about to change.**

**A/N: So, this is my first rape fic. It got more brutal than I intended. Blame Muse JD for coming out of the dungeon. Should be a two-shot.**

Jeff Hardy watched the blue and red lights flicker over the car in front of him for a moment, holding a cigarette to his lips and taking a final drag. He'd already pulled a few people over tonight, letting them go with a warning to slow the fuck down. No one questioned him or even gave him a second glance. Just handed over their information and moved on. Sheep.

"Now I know why you pigs are such assholes," Jeff mumbled as he stubbed his smoke on the dashboard. "You're all fucking bored out of your thick skulls."

He glanced towards the backseat, but the naked body that lay there seemed more interested in staring up at the car roof with those empty blue eyes than replying to Jeff. Jeff shrugged and checked his reflection in the rearview, adjusting the police hat over his bun, making sure no loose strands hung around his face. The sides of his head were buzzed close, so with the hat on he looked like any other crew-cut pig. He'd even shaved his face for the ruse. The concealer on his neck tattoos was starting to fade, but by the time whoever was in that car noticed them it would be too late.

Jeff stepped out of the car and into the bright moonlight. The full moon and the spotlight he had trained on the other car diminished the effect of the flashing cherries, despite the lack of streetlights. His boots crunched over the gravel that scattered the back road, dragged from unpaved side roads that met up with this lonely highway. This was the only car he'd seen close to this area tonight, and Jeff had almost given up finding someone out here. He approached the driver's side with a flashlight held over his shoulder, hand on the butt of his new gun and nightstick thumping against his thigh with every step. He liked the feel of it. Definitely keeping this belt.

The car's window whirred as it came down, and Jeff smiled as he was met with the sight of waves of blond hair. Jeff had a thing for blondes.

"License and registration," he said as he shone the flashlight into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Soft, pink lips, pretty dimples dancing in his cheeks as he gave a polite, white-toothed smile that didn't quite reach his hazel-green eyes. The face flinched, those eyes blinded by the glare of the flashlight, just as Jeff had intended. He just wanted to watch the beauty twitch, and he was not disappointed.

Jeff didn't really care if his prey could ID him or not. He wasn't wearing gloves and he intended to leave a nice little puddle of DNA on the seat of the cop car when he ditched it. Fucking with the po' and rubbing their noses in their incompetence was half the fun. He'd disappear tomorrow, then come back to his hometown in a few years to fuck with them some more. Eh, it was a hobby.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" Jeff asked as the blonde handed over his paperwork. Adam Joseph Copeland. Had a nice ring to it.

"I was going a little fast, wasn't I?" Adam said meekly. "Sorry." Jeff knew most cops ate that shit up. They tended to go easier on people who owned up and were polite. Unfortunately for Adam Copeland, Jeff wasn't a cop, and he wasn't going to go easy on him. At all.

"I'm going to run your information. Stay put," Jeff said, and went back to the car. Once inside, he wrote down Adam's address. He had a strange feeling about this one, and Jeff never said no to his instincts. He smoked another cigarette and chatted with the complacent officer who had been kind enough to lend him the car and uniform. When he figured he'd let Adam squirm long enough, he went back to start the game.

"Mr. Copeland, could you step out of the car please?" The tone in Jeff's voice made clear this was not a request. After a second of hesitation, the door opened and long, denim-clad legs swung out. Adam emerged and Jeff had to stop the low whistle that wanted to come to his lips. Adam was gorgeous. He was tall and lanky, with the solid musculature of a man that visited the gym often. Tattoos adorned his arms, some hidden by the sleeves of the tight tee that hugged his torso. Golden hair flowed over his broad shoulders, and his movements had a gentle elegance that were in tune with this pretty features.

"What's the trouble, Officer... Runnels?" he asked, peering at the badge on Jeff's chest. Clever bitch. He was making sure Jeff knew that he had a name to report if the situation went sideways. Of course, Jeff didn't care if Officer Runnels got reported. At this point the good officer himself didn't give much of a shit, either.

"This car's been reported stolen. Place your hands on the hood."

"But that's impossible!" Adam said, his eyes going wide. "It's my car. My name is on the registration!"

"Hands on the hood, sir. You can sort that out downtown."

"I don't have time to sort it out downtown!" Adam cried. "Listen, dumbass, my car has NOT been stolen!"

Jeff glared and unsnapped the strap that held the gun in place. Adam didn't miss it, and shut his big mouth quick. Jeff kinda hoped he got mouthy later, too. It would be nice to shut him up properly. "Hands. On. The. Hood. Sir." The false cop growled the last word and Adam gulped, turning his back and placing his palms on the car's hood.

Jeff felt his dick stir against the fabric of his uniform slacks. Such a sweet, round ass. Jeff licked his lips and stepped behind the other man as he bent, buttocks so temptingly upturned. This bitch was begging for it.

Jeff placed his hands on Adam's shoulders and patted down his sides, feeling how tight his muscles were wound. He kicked at Adam's feet, knocking them wider. "Spread." He couldn't help the purr in his voice. Adam made a little noise of irritation that turned to a gasp when Jeff's hands slipped under his shirt.

"What are-"

"Shhh..." Jeff soothed, sliding his fingers up hard abs and over his chest. That's when the light clicked on for Adam. He shouted and tried to jerk out of the other man's grasp, but Jeff shoved a knee between his legs, forcing him against the hood and pinching his nipples. "There are two ways we can do this," Jeff growled in his ear. "You be a good boy and let me search you, I'll forget all about this car thing and by morning you'll be tucked in your bed, thinking this is all just a bad dream. Or, you can fight me and i'll take you downtown, book you and put you in a cell."

"Book me for what?" Adam snarled back.

"Resisting," Jeff replied with a smirk. "And I have the keys to that cell, darlin. Little jail in a sleepy town like this, it'll be just you and me. All night long." He twisted the erect nubs of his nipples slowly, pressing his stiffening cock into the back of his jeans and loving the way Adam bucked against him. "Don't forget, I'm the one with the gun."

Adam stilled. Jeff liked it when they fought and struggled, but Adam had the potential to put up a mean fight, and Jeff didn't feel like physically subduing him. It had been a long night and he just wanted to play. He flicked the taut nipples with his fingernails and caressed down his sides again, hands resting on his hips.

"Please... don't..." Adam whimpered. In a flash Adam had his face pushed against the still-warm hood and his hands cuffed behind his back.

"I told you to be a good boy." Jeff knelt behind Adam and lifted the pant legs, sticking his fingers into the tops of his boots, actually checking for weapons. A hidden knife or something would be bad news, but Adam was clean. He ran his hands up each long leg, feeling his muscles through his jeans. He would love to have those strong legs clamped around his waist. Maybe he would have to do a home invasion. For now, though...

Jeff reached between those legs to grope at his crotch, feeling the warmth radiating from his thighs as he squeezed his balls. He heard a low groan from the blonde and smirked. "Let's see what you've got in your pockets, hm?" He stood and checked the back pockets first, finding only his wallet attached to a chain. He unhooked it and tossed it through the still-open driver's side window, then dug his fingers back into the pocket. His other arm wound around Adam's waist as he felt the firm globe of his ass, rubbing his hard-on against the other cheek. He took his hand out and shoved it into Adam's front pocket, finding nothing but digging deeper anyway as the blonde grunted.

"What have we got here?" Jeff asked, grabbing the swelling width of Adam's shaft through the thin material of the pocket. "Getting hard from this? What kind of slut are you?" Oh, he was going to make this one cum. Nothing broke a man quite like being forced to orgasm with another man's dick in his ass.

"Please... I don't... don't want..."

"You don't?" Jeff asked, rubbing. "Feels like you do. Or maybe that's not your dick. I should make sure it's not a weapon." He removed his hand to unbuckle Adam's belt and pop the button of his jeans.

"Oh god, stop, please..." He tried to wiggle away in panic, and Jeff leaned over to chuckle in his ear as he pulled the zipper down. He shoved the jeans down his hips, eyes meeting with a purple cotton thong.

"What's this, slut?" He hooked a finger under the thong and yanked up, making the man on the car hood jump and whine prettily before letting loose a sob. Jeff slid his fingers around and over the front of the panties, running over Adam's solid length, then pulled them aside to openly fondle his cock. Adam's eyes screwed shut and he bit his lip against a pleasured grunt.

"Okay!" Adam gasped when Jeff gave the base a light squeeze. "Okay, you've had your feel. Please, let me go now. I... I won't speed anymore. I won't report anything. Just please, let me go."

"Why? So you can jack off while you drive away? That would be a traffic hazard," Jeff said with a barely suppressed giggle. "I'm not done searching you yet. Damn, you are so fucking hard. What kind of freak are you, getting off from a police search?" He let go of Adam's cock and tugged the thong down to his thighs. Adam started to raise up, but Jeff's hand on his back shoved him down onto the hood before grabbing a handful of blond locks and pulling him back up. "Now just reLAX!" he said through his teeth, slamming the side of his face into the car.

Adam blinked, dazed, and Jeff took the opportunity to spread those round cheeks apart, gazing at his tiny pink pucker. Oh, he was going to make it so red. He leaned down to spit into Adam's crack and pressed his fingertips to his entrance.

"Sorry I don't have any gloves for the cavity search," he said. He wriggled his fingers, opening that tight ring of muscle and shoving inside. There was nothing gentle about the way Jeff dug into Adam's constricting hole. He crooked his fingers and jerked his entire hand around, stretching him ruthlessly while Adam screamed and writhed, feet scraping at the asphalt as he tried to squirm away from the intrusion. Jeff laughed and pushed deeper, looking for and finding his hidden button. He rubbed into it and Adam gave a strangled cry, arching and going to his toes. "Feel good, slut? Such a naughty cunt. Hm, I don't think I'm going deep enough."

Jeff withdrew his fingers and reached for the nightstick. He slid it out of the belt loop and rubbed its cool, smooth length into Adam's crack.

"No no no, no don't, oh god..." Then the water works really started.

"This would be a lot easier if you would calm down." Jeff pushed the rounded end of the nightstick into Adam's entrance, watching the poor hole stretch around the black width and ignoring the blonde's shrieks. He slid the nightstick back, seeing wetness gleam in the light of the spot and the cherries that still flashed over them. It was impossible to see the deep red against the black of the rod, but Jeff knew it was blood.

"I wonder how deep a slut like you could take it?" Jeff asked, shoving the cold stick in again. It would warm soon enough with friction and Adam's body heat. He placed a hand on the small of Adam's back, fingers dipping into the shallow dimples there. Back and forth he slid the nightstick, the movement getting deeper and easier with each pass as blood slicked the makeshift toy. Adam was reduced to a whimpering, teary mess, hands clenched and wrists straining against the cuffs.

Jeff reached up and dragged back the hair that stuck to the tear tracks and light stubble on Adam's pretty face. So beautiful, those plump lips pouting, then curling back to show perfect, chattering white teeth. Jeff badly wanted to feel those teeth sink into his neck. Adam's eyes were bloodshot and puffy, showing dark green against the red as they rolled wildly up at him.

"You... you won't... get away with this," Adam gasped in a harsh voice. Jeff wiggled the stick deep inside him, watching those eyes roll up as Adam groaned.

"I'm sure you know every car is equipped with cameras. We're being recorded right now, no way I can erase it. Wave hi," Jeff said, waving at the cop car with a giggle. "They'll review the tape, see what a whore you are, seeing this thick rod sticking out from between your pretty cheeks." He smacked one for emphasis, loving how the flesh bounced and the handprint fill in with dark pink. Adam squeaked, eyes glued to what he could see of the car that looked suddenly menacing, bearing down on them both, angry lights twirling. Jeff reached under him to feel his dangling cock. He'd softened some, but Jeff would take care of that. "My buddies and I will watch this over and over again. I'll think about it at night while I cum in my hand, picturing my cock inside you. So will they. All of them, they'll get so turned on, watching you writhe."

Jeff angled the nightstick, knowing by Adam's hitching breath and the twitch of the cock in his hand that he'd found his sweet spot. He slid the hard length across it, the moans and whimpers of the cuffed man making his own dick ache to be inside him. He pulled the rod out of his ass and brought it up to Adam's mouth.

"Lick it." Adam shook his head and Jeff grabbed the back of the blonde's neck, digging his nails in. "I said lick." Adam whined and hesitantly opened his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and barely touched it to the nightstick. "You can do better than that."

Jeff shoved the tip past swollen lips, Adam's eyes and jaw opening wide. At the same time, Jeff unzipped his slacks and freed his throbbing cock, slamming into his loosened, blood-slicked hole with one swift movement. Adam screamed around the nightstick, his own blood dripping off it around his lips, and Jeff pushed into both openings further, burying his cock to the hilt and jamming the stick into the back of his throat. Adam gagged and Jeff pulled the nightstick out, flinging it to the ground as Adam coughed and gasped. Oh, shit.

The coughing made Adam's white-hot channel spasm and clench around him, squeezing his dick with ungodly pressure before relaxing, then tightening again. Jeff thought his eyes would bug out of his head with each cough. He pulled back to the tip and pushed in again slowly, making Adam feel every hard inch penetrating him, filling him.

"Shit, you are so fucking tight. How does a slut like you stay so fucking tight?" Jeff wasn't going to last long. He reached under Adam's squirming hips and took his shaft. He was fully hard again. "Man, I thought I was a freak," he mused aloud, stroking Adam in time to his sharp thrusts.

"Stop, please stop! I don't want this, please!" Adam cried, sobbing.

"Keep begging, slut. Makes me hard." Jeff placed his other hand on the car and shifted, driving down into Adam at an angle and flicking his wrist as he stroked him. Adam arched under him, turning up his sweet ass and bucking back into his hips. "Oh, you gorgeous little slut. Gonna ruin you. You need this now. No one will ever get you off like I can, bitch," Jeff hissed, and Adam gave a shuddering moan.

"No... please, don't make me cum... oh god oh god... no... don't... gonna..."

"Oh, yes. I can feel you tightening up, tensing. Building inside you. Let it go, cunt. Cum on my dick."

The chain of the cuffs rattled as Adam pulled on them, surely chafing and cutting into the flesh of his wrists. Jeff thrust harder into Adam's secret spot, snapping his hips again and again as he jerked on the hot, throbbing dick in his hand. Adam whimpered one last time before he lost the fight and bit his lip, body jerking as jets of white splattered the side of his car and dripped over Jeff's fingers. Jeff raised his hand to his mouth and tasted his Adam. He was fucking delicious.

Jeff grabbed his hips and tugged him back, watching the wrecked hole swallow his blood-smeared dick. That was it for Jeff. He threw his head back and let out a feral yell, pistoning into the broken man laid out on the car, burning his insides with his cum. When he caught his breath, Jeff leaned over to purr in the blonde's ear.

"You belong to me now, Adam," he drawled, using the man's name for the first time. "No matter what you do, where you go, who you fuck, you'll always know you belong to Jeffy. Say my name."

"J-J-Jeffy..."

His name sounded so lovely in his Adam's voice, harsh and stuttering as it was. It had never sounded sweeter. "Good," Jeff said, petting his hair. "And who do you belong to?"

"Y-You, Jeffy..." Adam stared straight ahead, blinking. Jeff kissed his cheek and stepped back, soft dick slipping out of its tight haven. He pulled the thong up over that contracting pucker, blood and cum soaking into the fabric. He rubbed over the area with his thumb, earning a groan before tugging the jeans back into place. He patted Adam's round bottom gently and uncuffed him, fixing his own fly before guiding him into the driver's seat and handing back the paperwork he'd kept in his pocket.

"Go home, Adam," he said, and stroked the trembling man's hair back."Remember, it won't do you any good to call the police. Drive carefully. And slow the fuck down." Jeff strolled back to the pigmobile, picking up the nightstick on the way and wiping it on his slacks. He got in the car to turn off the lights and smoke while waiting for Adam to drive away. He still had a lot of work to do tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, i will be coming back to my other fics soon. This block had me by the balls & i'm still shaking it, i need to let the muses take me where they will before i start guiding them again. Thank you all for your patience. :)**

**Love And Diet Soda, Hey, i wrote it, so how sick am i? ;) Thank you, Kits. LadyDragonsblood, Oh, i'm afraid Jeffy isn't done w/ our Adam yet. takers dark lover, I'm quite fond of psycho Jeffy, myself. :) groteskfaery Let the Jedam into your heart.**

**Title: Slow Down  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Warnings: Oh lord. Basically, if you're squeamish, don't read it. Non-con.**

Jeff approached the shitty apartment complex. This was it. Where his Adam lived. Where he ate, drank, showered, jacked off, brushed his teeth, slept. All the little things Jeff wanted to see him do, experience with him. The blonde burned in his veins. Possessing him once tonight just wasn't enough. Usually after a game the prey was out of his system, a toy to be discarded and never thought of again. But Adam...

Jeff had thought of nothing else as he ditched the pigmobile not too far away. Only Adam as he changed into his own clothes and pissed on the interior of the car ("Whoops, sorry about the splash back, Officer Runnels," he'd giggled). Adam Adam Adam, as he trudged to the address he'd copied from the license. Adam's lovely face, his responsive body. He'd found a true masochist, someone he'd never have to hold back with. And the look in his hazel eyes told him that Adam was indeed his. Forever. They were soulmates. Jeff was certain of nothing else as he climbed the fire escape to the third floor. Only a few precious hours with his Adam before he'd have to leave him and go on the run again. He was going to make the most of it.

o~o~o

Adam huddled on the floor of the tub, watching water from the shower swirl down the drain. No more traces of red seeped from between his legs, but his asshole still burned and his stomach cramped from the nightstick rearranging his guts. He could still feel its smooth, rigid chill deep inside him...

Adam groaned as his cock stirred. His attacker was right. He was sick, a freak. He remembered nothing of the drive home, set on auto-pilot until he pulled into his space in front of his apartment building. All he'd heard during the drive was Jeffy's voice. Jeffy telling him what a slut he was, how no one could get him off like he could.

It was all true. Adam had never cum so hard from anything. Not even when Randy was drunk and in a fighting mood. Randy never even noticed how hard Adam got when he hit him, or how forcefully he'd cum when he writhed under his boyfriend, pretending he didn't want it. It was part of the reason he wanted Randy, despite his venomous tongue and words that cut to the quick when he was angry. In some sick way it made Adam want to please him more. But now there was Jeffy.

He didn't want to get off on what had happened to him. He'd been raped, for fuck's sake. He was disgusting. Used. Trash. And so goddamn stupid. He shouldn't have taken the long way home from work, savoring a few extra moments with his thoughts and music. He'd known something felt off about that cop, should have driven away when he said to get out of the car. Adam had looked at that badge. The first initial had been C, not J. The guy probably wasn't even a real police officer. Stupid stupid stupid. He bowed his head as the water pattered down on him, failing to wash away the filth inside.

o~o~o

Adam crept out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, hoping Randy was passed out. He couldn't stand to have his boyfriend looking at him, touching him right now. Maybe in the cold light of day it would be easier, but right now he still had Jeffy's menacing, sparkling green eyes burned into his brain, his purring drawl telling him who he belonged to.

He groped his way in the dark to the dresser, quietly opening a drawer and pulling on a pair of soft sleeping pants. He was closing the drawer again when the bedside lamp clicked on, revealing Randy sitting in bed, blue eyes staring at him with ice in their depths.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Adam swallowed. "I... I was at work, Randy."

"Your shift was over two hours ago." Randy flung the covers aside and was on Adam in a second, hand in his damp locks and beer breath huffing on his face. "Since when do you shower before bed, huh?" Randy shoved him into the wall where Adam cowered.

"Randy, baby, I didn't... I'm sorry..." He looked up at the intimidating figure of his boyfriend. He stood in his boxers, tattooed arms folded over his bronze, sculpted chest. Lips that fit with Adam's like puzzle pieces, that were capable of soft, feathery kisses that drove Adam wild, were now curled into a sneer.

"Sorry for what? You cheating on me, Buttercup?" Adam cringed at the term of endearment, hissed and twisted with anger.

"I didn't mean-" He cut off with a yelp as Randy grabbed his sore wrist to peel him off the wall.

"You didn't mean to?" Randy shouted into his face. "What, fucking some other guy was an accident? Skeezy bitch. What was his name?" He grabbed Adam's shoulders and shook him hard enough to make his teeth rattle.

"Randy, I-"

"What's his fucking NAME?"

Adam's eyes seemed to lose focus, looking past Randy as they widened. He swallowed, suddenly looking ill. "J-Jeffy?"

"Jeffy?" Randy snarled. "Well, I hope you and Jeffy had fun, cheating whore." He backhanded Adam, splitting his lip and sending him to the floor. "How much fun you having now, lying skank? Huh? How much fun you having now?" Randy advanced with his fist cocked, an action that the man sneaking up behind him with a nightstick did not approve of one bit.

o~o~o

Randy woke with a fuck of a hangover. His head pounded so hard he didn't want to move, didn't want to open his eyes. Even the mattress seemed to throb underneath him, making him feel vaguely seasick. He grimaced, trying to remember what had happened last night.

He'd been trying to lay off the booze. Randy knew he wasn't a pleasant drunk, to say the least, but last night Adam had been late, and to take the edge off his worry he'd had a beer. As time passed he drank more, convincing himself that Adam was out whoring. He really didn't think Adam had the balls to cheat on him, but Randy had been burned before, and he couldn't stand the thought of another man's hands on his Buttercup.

Of course, this was a bit of a double-standard considering Randy's little side dish, a cute cop by the name of Cody Runnels that frequented his bar. Randy had a tough job, he needed to let off a little steam in the back room once in a while, especially since he wasn't drinking so much anymore. It didn't mean he loved Adam any less. Plus the arrangement kept the fuzz off his ass when making more illicit dealings out of the bar, and they turned a blind eye to any reports of possible domestic violence at his apartment.

Randy groaned as he remembered hitting Adam last night. One of those things that seemed to make sense in the moment, but he always felt terrible about it the next day. He'd have to find some way to make it up to his beautiful blonde. Another groan caught his ears, and he tried to screw his eyes open, squinting against the dim light of the lamp.

"Fuck... oh, Adam... yes, squeeze my dick, clench it just like that... fucking slut..."

"Noo... god not again... please... not... not with him here... oh god oh shit..."

Randy snapped out of his haze, jerking and nearly wrenching his arms out of his sockets. Pain stabbed his wrists from hard metal digging into them. Despite the renewed throb in the back of his skull, he looked up to see his hands cuffed to the iron headboard. His own bed selected just to tie a bed partner to was being used against him. A low blow, especially when he realized he was naked and his ankles were tied to the footboard with his own nylon rope. All this registered in a second, the final thought being that the bed had stopped rocking.

Randy looked to his right and saw a pair of pretty green eyes staring back at him, framed by mussed locks of long multi-colored hair. The man next to him would be extremely attractive if he didn't have his dick buried in Randy's boyfriend's ass. Adam's legs wrapped around the man's slender waist, hands clawing at his back and tattooed shoulder. His Buttercup sniffled and whined when the man pulled out of him and sat up.

"Well well, look who's awake. Thought you were gonna miss all the fun for a minute there," he said, taking Randy's pack of cigarettes off the nightstand, pulling one out with his teeth and lighting it.

"Randy... Randy, I'm sorry, please, I didn't want to." Tears streamed down Adam's cheeks before he covered his face with his hands. Randy saw the bruises that circled his wrists, and the situation was suddenly clear. Jeffy. Oh, his poor baby, and then he'd come home to Randy's anger. It was all this man's fault. Randy thrashed against his bonds, trying to get at the man sitting calmly between his boyfriend's legs, smoking his cigarette.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Randy shouted through bared teeth.

"Now, now, Randy," Jeff soothed. He lifted the hand hidden by Adam's body and pointed a gun at Randy's face. "Is that any way to talk to a guest?"

Randy's stomach dropped through the bed and into the floor as bile rose in his throat. He swallowed, trying to hold the sick in as he looked down the barrel. It was a cold, black, endless vortex that sucked in his vision along with his breath.

"No, Jeffy, please don't." Adam's voice cut through Randy's trance. "I'll do anything, anything you want. Please, don't kill him." Adam had sat up, his hands fluttering over Jeff's shoulder and down his arm. He took Jeff's wrist and slowly, gently lowered the gun. Jeff's attention snapped to Adam and he clamped the cigarette between his teeth before gripping the blonde's throat.

"You don't belong to him anymore," he growled.

"No, Jeffy. I'm yours," Adam replied. His head tilted back, and an odd, languid expression settled over Adam's face that Randy did not like at all. Adam reached up and took the cigarette from Jeff's mouth and blindly set it in the ashtray, then leaned forward into Jeff's grip and pressed his split, swollen lips to the other man's. Adam's eyes rolled to Randy and his brow furrowed before those eyes closed and he deepened the kiss. Jeff hummed low and laid him back on the mattress, devouring that lovely bruised mouth, hands roaming to places only Randy should be allowed to touch. Only Randy should be allowed to swallow those precious whimpers. Randy felt a growl rising in his chest.

"Such a sweet baby," Jeff murmured, caressing Adam's cheek. "Begging for his life after how he treats you."

"Get your fucking hands off him, you psycho bastard!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and tutted. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." He raised the gun and Randy's heart skipped, but Jeff just turned the safety on and tossed it across the room where it landed on a pile of clothes. He grabbed a scrap of purple that Randy recognized as one of Adam's thongs and one of Randy's neckties from the nightstand.

"What are you doing with his panties, you sick mmphh-" Randy almost choked when Jeff stuffed the wadded thong between his lips, then used the tie as a gag, knotting it next to his ear. The taste of copper and salty musk filled Randy's mouth.

"Much better," Jeff purred, moving to straddle Randy's thighs. "How does my cum taste, Randy?" he asked, then giggled as Randy obviously fought not to retch. His hands ran up Randy's stretched, muscled torso. "Oh, it's not as bad as all that, is it? Hm. Damn, Adam, you sure did land a fine one. Too bad he's an asshole." Jeff pressed his hard-on into Randy's thigh, leaning down to caress his tongue over one brown nipple. He bit down when Randy tried to buck him off, making the bound man hiss through his gag. "Ah-ah-ah. You wanna keep all your parts, you'll lie still, won't you?"

Randy seethed and glanced over at Adam, who was frozen, watching with horror on his face. Useless bitch. He didn't have it in him to go for the gun. Randy was fucked.

Jeff also knew Adam wouldn't go for the gun. Not because he didn't have it in him, but because deep down, Adam didn't want to. Jeff could see it in his eyes, he'd felt it in the way Adam's hips thrust up to meet his when he entered him, crying be damned. The fact that Adam hadn't even tried for the gun while Jeff was lost in the blonde's body just confirmed to Jeff that Adam was his. He didn't know how he was going to leave Adam after this.

Jeff pushed that thought away to concentrate on the pissed-off man under him. Randy had stilled, and Jeff's plush lips stretched into a smile. "Good boy," he murmured, reaching down to coil his fingers around Randy's cock, then pulled. Randy grunted and scrunched his eyes shut, face turned away, and Jeff leaned down to put his lips to the other man's ear.

"Don't fight it, Randy," Jeff panted softly as he stroked him. "Don't it feel good? C'mon, Randy. Bet you're so big when you're hard and needing. Uhm, I'll need that big, thick cock." His tongue darted out to lick at Randy's earlobe before he blew cool air over it. The dick in his hand had started to stiffen and Jeff rubbed his own hard length against it, grinning against Randy's neck when the man groaned. "That's it. Ah, yeah. You like that, don't you?"

Jeff closed his eyes, grinding his hips. It did feel good, that shaft swelling against his, balls brushing together, power rushing through Jeff's veins. He had to stop before he lost control. He moved off, not missing Randy's shudder when their bodies separated. He wondered briefly if it was from relief or disappointment. Jeff crawled to his Adam, taking his chin in his tattooed fingers.

"Use that pretty mouth on him, baby. He better be rock hard real quick, or I'll have to punish you. Got it?" He gave Randy a meaningful glance, and saw understanding in those eyes that blazed hatred at him.

"Yes, Jeffy," Adam whispered. Jeff went to rummage in the nightstand while Adam kissed up Randy's neck. "Please, baby, just do what he says. I don't think he wants to kill us. Just cooperate baby, please. Don't make him hurt me more..."

If Randy hadn't been gagged, he'd have called Adam a coward and a fool. As it was, Randy couldn't save them, and Adam wasn't willing to. Randy closed his eyes and nodded, resigning himself to his fate... for now. The second he found a chance he'd take it, no matter how small.

"It's just us, baby," Adam murmured. "Just us here. Let your Buttercup make you feel good."

Randy let himself be taken away by the feeling of Adam's mouth on him. Adam knew exactly how to touch him, how he liked to have his dick licked and kissed, soft grazes of teeth running up the shaft. Adam took him all the way back, sucking and humming around his cock as Jeff giggled.

"Perfect," Jeff said, pulling a bottle of flavored lube and a good-sized dildo out of the drawer. He went back to the couple on the bed, dragging Adam off Randy's dick by his hair. Jeff squirted a large helping of lube in his palm and checked Adam's work, squeezing Randy's cock and spreading clear gel. "Ooh, nice. How do you fit all this in there, Adam? Guess we'll find out, hm? Sit on it."

Adam flinched, but straddled his boyfriend's hips. His hands rested on Randy's wide chest and he wet his lips as Jeff helped line up the swollen cockhead with Adam's pucker. Randy tried to meet Adam's eyes as he slipped into that familiar heat, assure him it would be okay, that he still loved him, but Adam turned away. Jeff caught his lips and Randy wanted to scream in anguish as his boyfriend kissed back, hips raising up and dropping down in Randy's lap.

"So hot, bouncing on that dick," Jeff murmured as he pulled away. "Fuck yourself on it, Adam. Trust me, this will be the most mind-blowing goodbye sex either of you will ever have."

Randy's eyes widened, his hard-on starting to wane as the implications of Jeff's words sunk in. Adam ground his hips down, keeping Randy firmly lodged inside and stilling under Jeff's guiding hand on his shoulder. Jeff spread lube over his own cock, pushing Adam down onto Randy's chest. Randy's half-shrunk width was probably a good thing, making it easier for Jeff to shove his fingers inside that tight channel next to it.

"Oh fuck, no.." Adam whimpered as Jeff's fingers wiggled in his lubed hole. He was so raw and sore from the nightstick that it felt like his walls were tearing as Jeff dug inside. The smooth roundness of Jeff's cockhead poked between the fingers and cock stuffing that pretty ass. Randy groaned and started to thrash, only making him thrust up and begin to swell again from the friction.

"Ooh yeah, get feisty," Jeff giggled. "Gonna feel so good having you jerk against me when we're both crammed in that ass."

Adam whined, dripping tears onto Randy's neck as the hard dick trying to enter him slipped out of place. Jeff growled and stretched his hole further with his fingers as he wedged himself in. "So sorry, Randy.. oh god, so- AAHHH-"

Jeff removed his fingers and clapped a hand over Adam's mouth as he sunk his length in to the hilt. Adam's sobs made obscene noises under Jeff's palm as it soaked with saliva and tears. Jeff gave him no time to adjust before pulling out partway and thrusting back in, careful to make sure neither slipped out of the vice that engulfed their cocks. Randy screamed into the thong, trying to fight the pleasure, but it was too much. Adam was too tight, Jeff's flesh too hot. Randy's cock was choked and throbbing, growing back to full strength inside Adam, stretching and filling him.

_I'll kill him. Kill him. Kill, kill, kill..._ The word repeated like a scratched record through the bound man's mind, even as he found his own hips rocking. Adam cried and groaned behind that vile tattooed hand, but at least he was no longer screaming.

"Fuck, Adam. Your ass is incredible. So fucking tight..." Jeff took his hand off of Adam's face, grabbing the blonde's hips as he jammed his cock into that crammed space again and again. The sight of blood mixing with the lube that shone on his plunging dick made Jeff light-headed. "Tell me how it feels, baby. You like it? You like being full to splitting?"

"Ah fuck, yesss..." Adam replied in a voice Randy had never heard before. "Hurts... hurts so bad. Please, Jeffy, harder... Destroy me, fucking wreck me!"

"With pleasure," Jeff growled, and snapped his hips, dick sliding against Randy's & making him shudder and arch up.

"Come on, Randy... move!" Adam moaned, rocking back. "Tear me up. Need it. Oh god, ow..."

It suddenly hit Randy that Adam was not sorry because this was happening. Adam was sorry because he was enjoying it. Fuck, that dirty whore! Randy shouted again and pushed his hips up sharply, stabbing into Adam and grinding into Jeff's cock. The bitch wanted more? Fine. His anger was directed ay his slut of a boyfriend now, that reptile part of his brain taking over. He went at it, fucking up into Adam as best he could while stretched and tied.

"Shit... too full... can't..." Adam reached to touch his angry, leaking cock, but Jeff pulled his wrist away.

"Not yet," Jeff said when Adam whined. "Who gets you off?"

"Uhhnnn... you do, Jeffy."

"You need me," he sneered.

"Yes... Jeffy, please... need you..."

"Tell me something, beautiful," Jeff purred into Adam's ear. "How often do you cum on your boyfriend's face?"

Battered and fucked as he was, Adam still managed a little pout along with his groan. "Never."

"So fucking wrong," Jeff growled. "I'd love to have you cum on mine. I'd worship your body until you came all fucking over me. Why don't we fix that, show your selfish boyfriend what he's missing."

Randy hadn't been paying attention to their murmured words, and he gave a muffled whimper of frustration as the mind-numbing heat and pressure on his cock disappeared. Jeff smacked Adam's rump and told him to kneel over Randy's head, grip the top of the headboard. Adam did so and looked down, biting his lip, then lowered his hips to drag his sack across Randy's face as Jeff cackled.

Randy shook his head in shock and looked up into Adam's face. There was nothing of his Buttercup in the lust-crazed eyes that stared back. Holy shit. He wasn't just a whore. His baby had broken.

Adam's face was blocked from view as Jeff pushed the blonde's hips forward. Randy's vision was filled with Adam's straddle, the tip of the dildo pressing against his entrance. It glistened with lube as it wiggled in, Adam's reddened bloody pucker stretching to accommodate. His erection bounced as his hips writhed and pushed back to take in more. Once the dildo was fully sheathed, Jeff wasted no time taking his place behind Adam, thrusting into him a little more easily this time. Adam didn't scream, but his shouts and moans finally prompted pounding from the other side of the wall.

"Fuck off, Murphy!" Adam cried. "Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean I can't!"

Jeff laughed and wiggled his hips, the wide base of the dildo resting against his pubic bone.

"Fuck, oh fuck wait... hurts... uhm..." Surprisingly, Jeff did as Adam asked and waited, hands caressing Adam's back and sides while his head lolled back, lips parted and panting. "So stretched... can't stand it... ugh, fuck me, Jeffy," Adam moaned, hips rolling back against Jeff's.

Jeff grabbed Adam's hip with one hand, the other pressing on his lower back to hold him down as he started a slow rhythm. Randy could do nothing but stare up at Jeff's cock as he sank into his boyfriend again and again.

"Like that, Randy?" Jeff grunted. "Watching my dick split your boyfriend's ass? Fuck, he's so tight around my cock... but you know that, don't you? You know how sweet and hot he is. Sweet little slut, he loves it. Listen to him moan like a whore in heat."

Randy wanted to block it all out, but he couldn't. Adam was always so responsive, and he was responding now, low whines and half-uttered curses leaving those plump pink lips, ass grinding and bucking back into both cock and toy. Jeff picked up the pace and his hands came into view, painted fingernails digging into Adam's inner thighs and brushing over their balls as they slapped together, just inches from Randy's nose. Randy groaned, not wanting to be so turned on, but dammit he was still a man, and he couldn't help his straining need when he had a faceful of fuck. He saw Adam's muscles tense, and those tattooed fingers wrapped around Adam's darkly flushed cock, holding the base tight. Shit, that was Randy's dick to fondle and stroke and play with. He was on fire from rage and lust, and all he could do about it was pull at his bonds, further bruising his wrists.

"Almost... almost... fuck, Adam... ah, ah... oohhh..." Jeff railed into that tight channel, still holding onto Adam and blocking his orgasm. Randy could actually see Jeff's sack tighten up, see the large vein on the underside of his shaft pulsing as he pumped into that stuffed hole. A mixture of lube, blood and cum dripped onto Randy's cheek as Adam growled in frustration.

"Fuck, Jeffy, lemme go! Oh god, I can feel you cum inside me... please, need..."

Jeff pulled Adam's hips back, dick still buried, and aimed Adam's cock at Randy as his fist worked the shaft. "Cum, beautiful. Cum on his face. Show him how much you love me fucking you. Even if you didn't want it, I'd make you cum, so fucking hard, you need it."

"Yes, Jeffy," Adam gasped. "Make me cum... need you... make me... gonna... fuck, oh, Jeffy..." Adam trembled as his orgasm took him, and Randy glimpsed hazel eyes watching as Adam growled and cried out, then Randy had to close his own eyes against the hot juices that splashed over his cheeks and nose, onto his forehead and chin. Randy tossed his head from side to side, his enraged screams muffled by the gag and covered by the sound of Jeff's laughter.

Moments later, the two men were snuggled up to either side of Randy's trembling body, Jeff smoking and Adam brushing his fingertips up and down Randy's purpling length. Jeff gazed at the gun, hating what had to come next.

"Adam," he said, raking back his colorful locks, "I have to go back on the run now. And leaving you with him, well. If I can't have you... I think you know what I have to do."

Adam nodded. "You have to take me with you."

Jeff shook his head and reached over Randy to stroke Adam's hair. "No, baby. It's no life for a precious angel like you. Never knowing where you'll be, always staying a step ahead of the law. And I can't stop... doing what I do," he said, gesturing to Randy's tied body. This time Adam shook his head.

"I don't care. Maybe I want to do it, too. Maybe I want to get off watching you take them. Jeffy..." Adam paused, tracing fingers over the lines of Randy's hard abs. "This may sound sick, but no one's ever made me feel as desired and beautiful as you. I don't want to let that go. Please, let me try. If I get too much in the way, then you can shoot me, or whatever you want."

Jeff gazed at Adam a moment, his twisted heart welling. If Adam was trying to fool him to escape, he didn't envy the hell the blonde would pay. "Okay, beautiful. We'll try it out," he said, and got up to get dressed.

"Jeffy? Mind if I say goodbye?" Adam gave Randy's dick a squeeze, earning a tear-choked groan.

"Sure, baby. You need the closure. Make it quick, though."

Adam nodded and brought his mouth to Randy's cock, sucking it into the moist warmth. He bobbed his head and Randy spurted almost immediately, filling Adam's mouth with a muffled sob. Adam raised up and put his face close, letting cum dribble from his lips onto Randy's and soak into the tie gagging him. Their lips no longer felt like puzzle pieces to fit together. Adam had found a better-fitting piece. He gazed into those tortured blue eyes and whispered, "Fuck you." He spit the last of Randy's taste out of his mouth, making the bound man flinch.

They didn't kill Randy. They left him there, tied, gagged and covered in spunk, alone with his screaming mind. Randy hoped someone would miss him at the bar soon. Hopefully Cody. He needed someone to comfort him, he thought, and imagined all the ways he could take out some "comfort" on the blue-eyed officer.

o~o~o

Jay Reso had a smug grin on his face as he wrestled the brunette into the alley.

"What's the matter, Johnny?" he asked. "You were teasing that ass enough on the dance floor. Don't wanna let me have a piece?" He chuckled as he shoved the boy against the wall, pretty face scraping against the brick.

"No... please..."

"Don't worry, pretty," Jay panted into his ear as he fought Johnny's pants down. Fuck, it turned him on when they begged. "Daddy's gonna make you feel real good. You wanna cum for Daddy, don't you?" Jay leaned over the sobbing boy's shoulder and licked up the side of his face as he ground his denim-covered erection into that round ass. "Hope you're a size queen, baby," he purred, reaching for his fly when he heard a giggle.

Jay looked up to see two men standing in the alley with him, watching. Fuck. He stepped away from Johnny, hand in his long, soft hair and slammed his temple into the wall, knocking the boy out cold and dropping him to the ground. He never took his eyes off the couple.

"Just walk away, man. This doesn't concern you," Jay said, cracking the knuckles of his large fingers. One of the men, the one with multi-colored dyed hair, grinned at him.

"Nah. I don't wanna. What do you think, Adam?"

The tall blonde giggled again. "I think he's hot. Can we keep him, Jeffy?"

"I dunno. He's sloppy. We caught him," Jeff said, then saw the pleading look in Adam's hazel eyes and sighed. After two years, the bitch still had him wrapped around his finger. "Okay, we can try him out. But you got a lot to learn... Daddy." He pointed at Jay, who blinked back, confused. "Come with us. And bring your toy," he said with a grin spreading over his plush lips. "We'll have some fun tonight."

**Always thought my 1st all-male DP would be Jeff/Adam/Jay. Damn you, Randal! :P For the record, I don't hate Randy Orton. If I did, I wouldn't write him. This wasn't meant to bash him in any way. There are no good guys here. **

**About halfway thru writing this fic Terrahfry proposed a plot where Jeff was a serial rapist, Adam was his insane 'wife' & Jay was one of his partners in mayhem. Damn, I hope she writes it, & I'll admit, it inspired the last half of this chap. This isn't really meant to be a prequel or tie into it at all, just feeding off her inspiration. Thanks, Terrah. *loves on***


End file.
